How?
by Jordan of 2013
Summary: Rachel looked at him with the saddest pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. "Finn," she barley managed to choke out, "I'm pregnant"
1. Chapter 1

**AN. This is a little something I came up with. Please read the first chapter and let me know if I should continue or not. **

Chapter 1

(Finn POV)

Rachel looked at me with the saddest pair of brown eyes I had ever seen. "Finn," she barley choked out, "I'm pregnant."

My head started spinning. How could this be happening? We were always so very careful. Why was this going on? I took so much caution after what Quinn put me through…why was this happening to me? And Rachel… oh god Rachel. She has such big dreams, she couldn't handle a baby, I couldn't handle a baby; we couldn't handle a baby. My intense train of thought was interrupted by Rachel's sobs.

"Finn… Finn please say something. Anything!" she rested her head in her hands.

"How?" was the only thing I managed to say without losing my composure.

Rachel got defensive. "How else Finn? We had sex! The condom broke! How am I supposed to know?" She got quiet and then continued, "Do you think I wanted this to happen? My dreams, my life, my career, it's all gone now!" She began to sob again.

I grabbed Rachel and held her close. "Shhh. Shhh. Everything will be ok," I whispered in her ear. It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were supposed to get married, live in New York. Rachel didn't even want to think about kids until she won an Emmy, or a Tony, a Teen Choice Award; something like that. We weren't even half way through senior year. Hell, we only had sex what like 4 weeks ago? Yeah, right after West Side Story, so four weeks ago. That means Rachel got pregnant her first time.. I got Rachel pregnant the first time we had sex together. I laid her down on my bed with me, stroking her hair. I did that until she stopped crying. I realized she was asleep. It was only then that I allowed myself to process everything that had happened and cry.

I awoke to a knock on my bedroom door.

**AN. So please let me know what you guys think and whether or not I should continue. And please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN So I got a couple reviews… decided to write another chapter. I do not own Glee (Wish I did.) Thanks for all the feedback. **

Chapter 2

(Finn POV)

I dreamt of the first time I laid eyes on Rachel Berry. We were sophomores, and she was walking down the hallway of Mickinley High School like she owned the place. That's when I threw the slushie in her face. Since that day it wasn't exactly like I never noticed Rachel after that, she was always in my mind whether I was dating someone else or focused on something else, she was always there. And yeah we've been through a lot, but when we got back together the summer after we lost nationals, it just felt right.

So when she showed up at my house after West Side Story I knew we were both ready to share such an intimate thing such as sex together.

_*Flashback*_

_*Ding Dong*_

_I opened the door. It was Rachel._

"_Hi Finn," she said, "Can I come in?"_

"_Sure Rachel."_

_She stepped into my house, "Thanks so much for the flowers."_

"_Its no problem, you deserve them. You were amazing tonight by the way." _

"_Sooo.. Where is everybody?"_

"_Oh they're all out. It's just me."_

_Rachel hesitated, then said, "Hey if this is about the other night I just want to say I'm sorr-"_

_I cut her off, "Rachel, Cooter the recruiter didn't like me.I didn't even shower after the game because I was worried I'd miss him. I waited for 25 minutes just sitting there like an idiot while he offered Shane a scholarship."_

"_Well Finn what does that mean?" _

_I jumped up and started yelling at her. "It means that I suck! I'm a lousy football player, a lousy singe, I have high school hero life zero written all over me! Don't you get it? My dreams are dead!"_

"_Finn your dreams aren't dead, you've just grown out of them. We can make new dreams, together." She took my face in her hands and kissed me like she never had before._

_I stopped her, "Rachel you don't have to have sex with me."_

"_Finn you don't get it do you? I want to have sex with you. I love you, and I want to give myself to you in a way I can't to anyone else." She kissed me intently. Then I took her to my living room floor where we had blankets set up from the previous night and-_

*KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK

"Finn, Rachel. Dinner!" shouted my mom.

I called through the door, "Be there in a sec mom!"

I looked over at Rachel sleeping peacefully. I shook her gently and said "Rachel, babe, time to wake up."

She rubbed her eyes, "ok."

We walked out my door hand in hand. When we got to the table I saw Kurt, Burt, my mom, and both Rachel's dads.

"Hey kids," my mom said, "ready to eat?"

"Yeah." I whispered.

Rachel to the rescue chirped up and said, "of course! Gosh I'm starving! Thanks Carol.

We both sat at the table.

(Rachel POV)

What were my dads doing here? Do they know? No, they don't look like they do.

Kurt piped up and said, "So Rachel, Finn, you guys ready for sectionals on Friday?"

Shit! I totally forgot about sectionals! I'm left to my thoughts while Finn and Kurt get in a lengthy debate about our costumes. My eyes venture down to my plate. It's a veggie dog, why does it smell so weir- oh god!

"Excuse me," I barley murmur before running to the bathroom and throwing up everything in my stomach."

**AN I'm not really sure where to go next. Should Rachel hide it? If you have any feedback please don't be afraid to REVIEW.**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN So I got more reviews which is great, but I really have no idea where to go with my story now. So I would really appreciate some ideas. Or if I could get opinions like should they keep it or not? Or boy or girl? Thanks and here is Chapter 3…**

Chapter 3

(Rachel POV)

After my little episode at dinner and some apologies on my part, my dads took me home. I lay in bed that night thinking of the first time I threw up and when I found out I was pregnant. It was a couple days ago…

_*Flashback*_

_Oh no I'm late! I raced down the hall towards the choir room. When I got there Mr. Shue was talking to the group about this week's lesson, Dance. Most of the room erupted into cheers, except the few of us who could not dance. Mr. Shue asked everybody to partner up, I however was not paying attention. Everybody had a partner, I looked up. I was the only one who didn't. Then Quinn walked in the room._

_Mr. Shue spoke up, "Great. Quinn, now that you've decided to show up, go buddy up with Rachel."_

_Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to me. "Hey Dingleberry," she smirked._

"_Nice to see you too Quinn," I retorted. _

_Oh shoot is Mr. Shue talking! _

"…_now everybody your assignment is for you and your partner to come up with an elaborate song and dance duet."_

_The couples went to different areas to work together. Quinn kept looking me up and down. She finally said, "Something is different about you Berry, but I can't put my finger on it."_

"_Quinn I have no idea what you are talking abou-"A sudden lurch in my stomach made me run for the bathroom. I barely made it to the stall before I threw up. I sat there quivering for a few minutes before I heard Quinn enter._

"_Rachel, are you ok?" she called._

"_N..no." I suddenly remembered something. With a voice filled with urgency I said, "Quinn what day is it?"_

_Quinn replied, "it's the 13th."_

_I'm late. "oh god." I whispered._

"_Rachel everything ok in there?"_

"_No. I'm late."_

"_Oh no.. um listen, I have a pregnancy test in my locker from when I was pregnant. Do you want me to grab it?"_

"_Yes please."_

_**5 minutes later…**_

_2 lines. "Quinn…" My voice shook. "I'm pregnant."_

That seemed like forever ago, but in fact it wasn't. Afterwards Quinn held me while I cried, and told me it would be ok. I knew in my heart it wouldn't.

I heard a soft knock on my door. Finn walked in with my dads. My dad Hiram said "Hey sweetie. Finn came over to check on you."

I could barley look at them before I burst into tears. "Dads," I said, "I'm pregnant."

**AN. My favorite chapter so far. Sorry for not updating I've been busy. I'm going on vacation soon so it will probably be awhile before the next update. But I'll try to when I can. I'll be gone 2 weeks. I love all the positive feedback I'm getting. Thanks so much! And I would love some ideas from you guys. REVIEW**

**-J**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear anyone who still cares about this story,

I am sorry for never updating... And to be honest I have lost all inspiration to continue. If anyone wants to continue this story please message me and it's yours. I'm sorry :)


End file.
